Highschool Stuck
by taintedtruffle
Summary: Eridan Ampora is a rich white boy who has a bit of a stutter and likes to dress like a girl and now he is starting high school. What could possibly go wrong?
1. August 2, 2014

Eridan walks into the class room. Dispite being obviously male the teen is wearing the female uniform. He has ona pleated black skirt, a white collared shirt with the aquarius symbol on it stitched on the left breast, and white thigh high socks with platform shoes. His hair is black with purple streaks, done up in two pony tails,one on either side.

He looks around the classroom as he steps inside, hoping to come across someone he knows. There's a blond boy with glasses and a stuffed polar bear. There is Nepeta , he remember her from his middle school. She is OBSESSED with cats and even wears a fake tail! They weren't really frineds though so he dosn't head for her and just keeps looking.

He gives up, picking a seat at random, watching Nepeta eye the boy she just called "Canada"'s stuffed panda.

He keeps people watching as he waits for class to start. He watches a nerd in the back fiddling with his phone, some poor kid dressed like a street kid with a make shift "mayoR"Sash wondering around aimlessly and various others.

Finally he grows bored with it , pulling out his compact to check his make up.

OMC! He is distracted almost instantly from this task. What is he doing? He cant help but laugh as "Canada" and his stuffed bear head up to the chalk bored and begin drawing dirty , obscene pictures on the bored.

The teacher , listed only as Grand High Blood on his schedule, is either oblivious or doesn't care, staring with half lidded eyes at something on his computer screen.

"Oh finally." He pulls his eyes away from a particularly veiny chalk dong to look as one of his best friends come through the door. "Kan~"

Kanaya smiles and walks up to him. "Messed up your hair again I see?" She says adjusting the ponytails until they where perfect.

Once she's finished he realizes the teacher had stood and was talking . He tunes in in time to catch "blahblahblahblahblahblahblah NOW MOTHERFUCKING DRAW A SCENERY OF A NICE PLACE OR PARK."

"A park." Terezi asks with raised eye brows.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW, draw whatever."

He chuckles. He likes this teacher.

Eridan smiles as Kanaya takes the seat next to him. "Wwhat are you gonna draww?"

Before she can answer they watch as Terezi and Nepeta both yell "DONE." And race towards grand Highblood.

"well." Eridan decides. "He said park OR nice place so I'm drawwing the beach." As he starts drawing he notices neither Nepeta or Terezi have retaken their seats. Instead they have cleared the board and are beginning to draw.

He focuses on his own drawings , starting with the horizon and working up, smudging the pencil lines with his fingers as he works on a sunset.

His eyes keep going back to the board. Terezi is drawing music notes and writing what he assumes is lyrics. Nepeta seems to give up, leaving entirely and Canada takes her place at the board with his stuffed polar bear beginning to draw himself holding hands with what looks like his clone or maybe his brother?

"Is that YAOI?" Terezi asks with a grin and Canada nods.

"It's me and America!" He declares with a blush.

" Motherfucking weird students." The teacher mumbles.

"You're weird too Mr. High Blood." Terezi counters, licking the board.

Eridan is finishing his sky and moving on to draw the waves when he looks up to see the clothes have been erased and Canada is changing the picture so him and this America dude are butt naked.

Eridan blushes turning back to his own work until he hears the teacher scream, having finally looked at the board. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YA'LL MOTHERFUCKERS DRAWING ON MY BOARD?!"

Terezi laughs answering simply "Stuff." And Canada grins."Naked people."

"Why the MOTHERFUCK WERE you drawing that?!"

Eridan ignores the rest of the argument and decides he wants to draw some nudes of his own. He adds a guy too his beach , lounging in the sand with a huge dingaling.

The grand highblood walks over to the clay works section and picks up a hose , spraying it at the board with no discretion as to what else it hits.

"AUGH MY PICTURE!" Eridan crys out in horror as water splashes onto it.

Terezi starts playing music on her phone, bobbing her head and singing along.

"Your class never fails to amaze me with how _loud_ it is..." Eridan looks up to see another teacher leaning against the door frame, arms cross.

"HEY MR. KASRIN!" Terezi cheers excitedly.

The grand highblood just rolls his eyes, groaning. "WHAT'D YOU EXPECT? It's me after all, YELLING AND SHIT!"

Terezi goes back to singing and Nepeta joins in.

"Its disruptive to my class. I was in the middle of a lesson when suddenly you were yelling about naked people." The male teacher complains with a sigh.

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT THEIR DRAWING NAKED MOTHERFUCKERS ON MY BOARD, its annoying as shit but I can't smite a motherfucker now can I?"

Eridan tunes their drama out as he turns back to his ruined drawing and soggy desk. He get's to his feet with a sigh , setting out for paper towels.

He dries his desk off and begins drawing again , not paying any attention to the commotion, yelling and singing until he hears a familiar voice. No way.

He looks up in time to see the grand high blood flip his desk over and leave leaving none other than Duelscar standing at the front of the class.

"shit.. dads here.." He groans watching as Nepeta runs up to him, getting kicked away as she attempts to nip at his leg. He knew he worked here but had made sure not to take any of his classes, hoping to avoid him!

Eridan ducks down groaning.

"...WH47 4R3 Y0Y D01NG?" Mituna leans onto his shoulder.

"Hidding!" he hisses. "That's my dad!"

" ...R34LLYV" he looks between the two. "Y34, I 533 ITD."

eridan ducks down further as the eldest Ampora looks his way.

"5H17 C0M3 W17H M3." Mituna says pulling him towards the window.

"Wwhat the hell are you doin'?! He'll notice me evven more if I'm climin out the glubbin wwindow!"

"1LL 8L0CK Y0U 4ND JU57 0U7 7H3 D00R!" He insists.

"O..ok." He stammers , terrified his father will see him dressed like this and flip his shit. He gets up, his heal catching on the desk and he falls with a huge clatter, groaning loudly.

"Ow ow ow ." He sits up, holding his busted lip. "Shit." He curses as he realizes everyone in the class is staring at him.

"Oh look Duel your little one is about as coordinated as you are." The grand highblood said with a chuckle.

"Fuck you." Duelscar rolls his eyes before roaming his eyes over his sons atire and up to his bleeding lip."You ok?" He asks, reaching down to help him up.

Eridan takes his hand with shaking one of is own getting up, eyes flitting over his fathers face, looking for anger in it, re leaved when he found none, in fact it looked like mild amusement was playing across his lips.

"I'm fine." Eridan mumbled, pulling a purple handkerchief out of his shirt and pressing it to his bleeding lip.

"Should I walk you to the nurse daughter?" He asks with a chuckle.

"N-no I wwill be fine." He mumbled, blushing hard.

"Good." He moves past him twords Sollux in the corner.

Eridan doesn't stay to hear what they talk about, instead he heads for the bathroom, hopping up onto the make up counter, leaning his head back against the cool mirror as he presses a wet paper towel against his busted lip.

After a few minutes he hops down , wiping the blood off his face and neck. At least none had hit his shirt. He's washing his hands when Canada walks in with a bloody nose. "Hello." He greets.

"Hi." He greets , stuffing wadded up tissue up his nose and picking up his stuffed animal, placing him in the sink. "Come on Kumajirou, let's wash you off."

"So wwhat happened to you?" Eridan asks.

"Oh.. I fell down." He mumbles, washing blood off his stuffed animal.

"MMmm. Sorry to hear that." He says as he fixes his makeup and leaves the room, heading back towards class.

"So wwhy are you in my class dad?" He asks as he steps back in.

As the question leaves his lips his phone goes off. Eridan pulls it out of his picket to see a text from Mituna. "M37 M3 47 7H3 5K473 P4RK."

"I came here to see Signless but I guess he's not here." Duelscar glares.

"No he ain't motherfucker, now get out." The highblood barks.

"Jeeze, fine, I gathered that much."

"Ah wwell sorry to hear that, if I see him I can givve him a message or wwhatevver?" Eridan says as he walks towords his desk.

"Sure, somfin along the lines of 'Uh...why the fuck are you not teaching you lazy git?"

"Gotcha."Eridan nodds as he snatches up his ruined soggy picture, headed for the highblood with it. "Here's my assignment, it's not MY fault it's wwet. Can I go back to my dorm? My fuckin' face hurts."

"Yea, both of you get out, Dual that includes you too, I don't wanna put up with your shit."

"No thanks." The other tracher says. "I think I'll stay, but you!" He points at Eridan. "Wwe need to talk later."

Eridan just nods as he hurrys out of the room, waiting until he's out of sight to slap on his own purple and black glitter skates as well as pads and helmet. He moves, rhythmically swaying back and forth as he heads towards the park, the pattern becoming almost hypnotic as he moves.

He snaps out of it and back to reality as the skate park comes into veiw, putting on a burst of speed until he was close enough to see his friend and wave. "MIT~!"

Mituna smiles, phone out, as he skates towords Eridan. "YOU C4M3!" He yells and Eridan nods. He had long ago learned his friend had one volume- loud.

"Of course, I-" He doesn't get to say anything else because at that point another skater crashes into Mituna , sending him sprawling to the ground.

"MIT!" Eridan rushes forward, helping him up.

Mituna nods , getting to his knees with a growl, screaming when he looks at his phone, waving it at the other skater now in the distance. "4NF Y0U 8R0K3 MY PH0N3 !"

"Yea he did , wwe'll take it to the mall and get it fixed later." Eridan says, taking it and looking him over as he slips it in his pocket. "You're ok though right?" He asks as he reaches out a hand to help him up.

"YE4." Mituna nodds, still growling.

"Good, come on dude, let's just get back to the dorms."

"F1N3." Mituna sighs.

.

Eridan is awakened a few hours later by a knocking on his door. He had layed back on his bed after returning from the park to take a nice nap before dinner. 'Perfect timin.' he thinks as he sits up glancing at the clock. 6:08.

He gets up unlocking it and opening the door to find- "dad?"

"Hey son." Duelscar walks in, sitting down on the bed.

"Hey dad." He plays with the hem of his skirt, staying by the door.

"So um.. Yer dressin like a wwoman noww?"

Eridan nodded still not getting any closer to the man.

"Wwhy?"

"I..I .. "Eridan looked at the ground.

"Get ovver here." Duelscar ordered and when Eridan hesitated he added "I'm not gonna fuckin hurt ya."

Eridan walks over, looking nervously at the older Ampora. He sits down on the bed next to him.

"So, I'll ask again..wwhy are you dressin like a chick?"

"I like the clothes...Ivve been wwantin t do this for a wwhile an switchin schools gavve me the opportunity t do it wwith out bein teased." He mumbled. "I like feelin pretty and gender rolls are so last century.."

"Are you uh... planning on becoming all wwoman?"

"Wwhat?" He looks at him.

"Don't wwhat me, you knoww wwhat I mean. Are you planin on getting an operation ..you know.. havin your donger cut off an getting a vag?"

"NO NO COD NO!" Eridan shook his head, instinctively covering his genitals. "No fuckin wway!"

"Wwhat about tits?" He gestures to Eridan's chest obviously flat in the dress he has on.

"No. No dad, I'm happy wwith wwho I am.. this is just a style preference...nofin else."

"Ok.." He stands up, leaning over and kissing his son on the forehead. "I still lovve ya kid and don't wworry , no matter howw ya look that wwon't change."

"I lovve you too dad." He stands up, hugging him.

"Good, lets go get somfin from the cafeteria."

(not this is mainly being placed here to store an rp I'm doing on parp. It has no point and is going nowhere. )


	2. August 3, 2014

It is a few days later when Eridan heads into the cafeteria around six a.m.

He's wearing the girls school uniform, long black hair up in a single pony tail today, a bright purple ribbon tied around it matching his lipstick and nail polish. It's a Saturday and he would be happy to have the whole day free if only there was something to do.

Signless is there, the only other person in the kitchen this time of day. He waves at the student, silently setting up food and treys as he watches the Ampora.

"Hey," Eridan greats. "Hope you don't mind me coming to the cafeteria early. WWhat do you havve to eat?"

"I don't mind at all, and its the usual, salad along with a few others. " He gets an empty plate and hands it to Eridan.

"Thanks." He says as he takes the plate filling it with healthy food than sliding his meal card. Gotta watch his figure after all.

Signless nods as means of responding to his thanks and wanders off into the kitchen, humming to himself.

Eridan sits down starting to eat, absent mindedly watching the rain his the window panes out side. Maybe he would go outside and enjoy the rain after all...it might mess up his make up but fuck it, there didn't seem to be too many people around to see.

As Eridan sits there another student, Gamzee wondered in. He was a troll ,tall and lean with grey skin, messy hair and constantly heavy lidded eyes. He also was a musician and a member of the stoner group, people Eridan normally wouldn't even consider talking to.

As it was he was only the second person he had seen today so he sighed, raising one perfectly manicured hand in a wave.

Gamzee completely ignores the pre-prepared food and sits down at the table pulling out a full sized pie that smelled awful and seemed almost florescent green in color.

As Eridan watches he dips one hand in bringing it up to his mouth sucking it languidly. The green slime stayed put, remaining Eridan so much of that mucus you get when you have a cold that he felt his stomach turn.

"What is THAT?" Eridan wrinkled his nose, already regretting waving to him.

"MoThErFuCkInG SlImE PiE." Gamzee grined still dipping his fingers in and licking them clean.

"Mmhum. Lovvely." Eridan resisted the urge to gag.

" YoU Up aNd aLmOsT SoUnD LiKe oNe oF Em aMpOrA'S, cRoBrO'S SiS?"

"Yep." He responds, not feeling like explaining that he was a guy he just liked to DRESS like a girl. Any one else he would but this guy, he doubts he has the memory or comprehension skills needed. "Eridan Ampora."

"H3Y." Eridan hears a farmiliar voice call and turns to see Mituna waking his way.

"hey." he greets and Mituna stops next to the two of them

"H1 G4MZ33."

" Did you get your phone fixed?" Eridan asks as he ajust one of his ponytails.

"Y34H." Mituna took out his phone holding it up to him.

Gamzee stairs into space, hugging the pie tin to his chest, effectively covering his front in green residue. "HoNk."

"G4MZ33 Y0U 0K4Y ?" Mituna asked with a frown.

"HuH?" He looks at him with out really focusing on him." "oH, yEaH I'M AlL Up aNd gOoD."

Eridan giggles nervously, wishing Tuna hadn't snapped him out of it. "You sure? You just honked."

"HeLl yEaH MoThErFuCkEr, HoNk ." Gamzee smiled, downing more pie.

"WH47 7H3 FUCK1NG 7H47 GR33N 7H1NG?" Mituna asked pointing at it.

"ItS SlImE PiE. HoW Do mOtHeRfUcKeRs nOt uP AnD KnOw iT?"

"83C4U53 W3 D0N7 347 17?" Mituna asks, making it sound more like a question.

"Oh yEeAh." The clown nodded sagely.

"WHY D0 Y0U 347 17?" Mituna kept pressing.

"KeEp mE Up aNd hIgH LiKe a mOtHeRfUcKeR!" He says as he finishes the pie, throwing the pan somewhere of to the side with a loud clatter that echoed in the near empty cafeteria.

"H1GH ?" Mituna frowns than grins."WH475 H1GH F33L L1K3?"

" ThInK PaN." Gamzee points at his head. "mInD GoEs aLl hIgH AnD YoU SeE LoTs oF WeIrD ShIt."

"7H47 50UND5 4W350M3!"

"Keep that awway from me , pretty sure my dad wwould kick my ass int' next wwek if I got caught high at school." Or in general. His father wasn't a fan of drugs.

Gamzee ignores his comment and just speaks to Mituna. "I CoUlD GeT Ya a pIe nExT TiMe iF Ya wAnT."

"Y34H !" Mituna smiles broadly. " 7H4NK5 !"

" MoThErFuCkInG MiRaCuLoUs." He smiles, spacing out again and starting to slowly fall out of his seat. "hOoOnK"

Mituna grabs his arm, righting him in his seat.

" uh .. you sure your ok?" Eridan scooted a little away, hoping to slip away next time the clown zoned out.

"FuCk YeA bRo! ThIs iS MoThErFuCkInG NoRmAl. To mE AnYwAyS."

"Ok.." Eridan stood, smoothing down his skirt and picking up his tray. "You're the expert here."

Mitina reaches out, ssitting up the now yawning clown.

"So you skate?" Eridan asks once he realizes Mituna isn't gonna let him ditch Gamzee unless he left both of them and he'd prefer not to be alone.

"WhA?" Gamzee dosn't answer and Eridan just rolls his eves , going to dispose of his tray.

"Do you board?" He asks not even paying attention to Gamzees answer as he catches site of what Mituna is doing. The Captor has pulled out a pack of cigarettes and begun to smoke one right here in the cafeteria.

"MIT!" He's honestly not sure what to say. "You've been hanging out wwith Cro again havven't you?" He finally asks.

"...HM? 0H Y34H WHY ..." He looks down at the pack like he knows exactly why and takes another puff.

Suddenly sitting in his room away from all these freaks is looking better and better. Perhaps there is something to be said about being alone. He glances at the door half tempted to abscond right now just in time to see another troll enter.

"kAaRbRoOoO" Gamzee yells across the room,waving.

Oh good. At least this Karbro can distract Gamzee. Eridan turns his attention back to the Captor. "You're smokin in the cafeteria!"

Mituna just shrugs. "Y3573RD4Y 1 5M0K3D 1N 7H3 H4LLW4Y 50 WH47?"

"You're lucky no one saww you mit."

"1 D0N7 C4R3."

"The teachers wouldn't care even if they were here." Karbro pipes in and Eridan glances back at the two trolls behind him, hugging.

"HeHe," Gamzee laughs when he sees Eridan looking and waves. "HoNk."

"3R1D4N C0M3 70 MY D0RM." Mituna suddenly demanded, heading for the door.

"Uh.. sure?"

"0K4Y L375 G0."

Eridan gets up following him.

Mituna suddenly makes a bee line for the other door. "N33D4 GR48 804R3D" After a minute he returns from his locker, skating past Eridan and out the door.

Eridan frowns , decapchaloging his bored and throwing it down, following after the troll. Normally he prefers his skates but this was quicker than trying to put them on.

He catches up with Mituna at his door, door already unlocked an he was headed in,

"Wwhat's up?" Eridan raised an eyebrow, pretty used to the Mituna and his sisters idiosyncrasys by this poingt in his life. It could be everything from something serious to suddenly having decided he didn't like he color of his left sock.

"1 W4N7 Y0U 70 7RY 50M37H1NG 7H47 1 G07." Mituna walks over to one of his dressers pulling out a bottle. "C1NN4M0N W15KY!"

"Um." He reaches behid him to lock the door as he looks at it. "S-shore."

Mituna smiles , digging further into the drawer pulling out a pair of shot glasses.

Eridan watches him, nervous. He's seen his brother drunk a lot but he's never tried anything but his a few sips of his beer and hated it.

Mituna seems unworried at all and is all smiles as he pours it, filling the shot glasses to the brim before handing it off to the Ampora, the liquid spilling a bit as Eridan takes it.

He sipps it, expecting the same awfull tasting liquid he's sampled a summer or two at home. Instead; "This is good!" He says in shock.

Mituna smiles, downing his in one gulp. "1 KN0W!"

He drinks down the rest, smiling at the warmth in his belly. He liked this feeling.

Mituna refills both their shot glasses.

"Wwhere'd you get this man, it's great." He asks as he finishes his second shot.

" 4 FR13ND." Mituna is still grinning. "175 R34LLY 570NG! 4F73R L1K3 Y0UR 4 GL455 Y0U 4R3 DRUNK 1 F0UND 7H47 0U7."

Eridan yawned,smiling contentedly. "Yea - if drunk is wwarm full and happy I knoww wwhy my brother likes this." He downs more of the spicy liquid.

.

.

.

" I lovve you man." Eridan smiled, giving Mituna a one armed hug. He had already lost track of how much he'd drunk all he knew was his stomach was warm and full and the warmth was leeking through his body , making him feel happy and cozy.

"L0V3 Y0U 700." He laughs, clearly amused by the humans obvious sensitivity to the liqour.

"I think ivve hada hadda nuff." He says , getting to his feet.

Mituna merly rolls his eyes, looking at Eridan from the couch. "C0M3, 5175."

"Kay." He flops down instantly, reaching out for the offered bottle, bring it to his lips, the shot glasses long forgotten.

"F1N15H I7."

"n-no I'm good. It's makin me hot." As an after thought he unbuttons his uniform shirt all the way down to let in air. There's nothing weired about it, he thinks, any one else is around.

Mituna just lays back, chugging the bottle.

Eridan watches him, eyes half lidded with the pleasant feel of intoxication.

Mituna sets the almost empty bottle down, just looking at him.

He looks at his friend. "Wwaz on your mind MIt?"

The troll sits up chuckling uncontrollably. "1 D0N7 FUCK1NG KN0W " He frowns thinking." 1 W4N7 4 C0LD 833R " He gets up picking up the bottle with the whiskeys remnant in it. "H3R3. F1N15H 7H15."

He just flops over to take up his space on the couch as well, watching him, lazzily sucking small sipps from the bottle.

"W4N7 0N3? " He asked from the other side of his bed where he kept his mini fridge.

"naww beer taste nasty." Eridan made a face, shaking his head.

Mituna came back already drinking from the brown bottle." H3Y 7H475 MY 5P07 "

"t'bad I'ma here noww." he didn't particularly wanna move. He had the bottle balanced just right so he didn't have to hold it but if he tipped it just so a little more would drip into his mouth.

Mituna thankfully didn't seem up to argueing and just sits downon the floor, drinking his beers.

Eridan finally finishes the bottle and rolls over on his side, just casually watching.

"H3Y 3R1D4N ... WHY D0 Y0U DR355 L1K3 7H47?"

"I just like to feel pretty." He tries to get out , words feeling funny as they grazed over his toung.

" 0H W3LL Y0U L00K PR377Y." He smiles at him.

"Thank you." He yawned, eyes closing.

"C4N 1 H483 MY 5P07 84CK N0W?" When Eridan didn't answer he poked him. "3R1D4N..."

"Sorry." He apologized, sitting up, head spinning so much he took it in his hands. "Yea." He scooted over. "Here , you havve room noww."

Mituna smiles , dropping down. "7H4NK5."

"No prob buddy." He flopped his head back gazing at the ceiling.

"1M 80R3D 3R1D4N."

"Wwell wwhat do you wwanna do ?" He asked, not bothering with the effort of looking at him.

"1 D0N7 KN0W MY 8R41N 570P3D W0RK1NG!"

"uhh." He struggled to think of something to do. It ended up going back on one of his standard topics. "wwe could hit the pool ?"

" Y34H !" Mituna jumps up happily.

"Awwsome." Eridan smiled, getting to his feet, cursing and he found himself so dizzy he fell back onto the couch. He got up slower this time "Godda get my suit. Meet you there in ten?"

"Y35! 1LL G37 MY 5W1M 5U17 0N !"

It takes Eridan longer than it ever has to find his way to his dorm and even longer to get the door open, dropping his keys multiple times before making it in.

All of a sudden the spinning in his head seems to move, shifting downwards into his stomach and he's running for the bathroom, emptying all the alcohol into the toilet. Only after his stomach is hollowdoes he floor, resting on the cool for 15 minutes before getting up, tossing off his now sullied uniform and pulling on a clean night gown.

He rolls over with a groan, flailing for his phone. He rings Mituna, intending to tell him he can't go. He lets it ring for almost a full five minutes before forcing himself up and heading to Mituna's room, the trip a lot easier than last time.

"Mitt?" He walks right in not bothering with knocking.

It seemed Mituna went to change and failed , passed out face down on the bed completely naked.

"Hey." Eridan flops next to him, pulling a blanket over the captor. He closes his eyes falling to sleepas well

.

.

.

(Just a reminder this is mainly the transcript of an rp I'm doing. I'm not responsible for anyone except eridan's behavior. Feel free to watch it if you want but it's going nowhere )


	3. August 4, 2014

Eridan yawned and stretched as he walked into the main hall. The sun had barley set but he had already headed to the cafeteria, stomach having told him it was time to start the night.

He almost jumped as a loud voice screaches; met his ears. "What the hell?!"

Oh cod. He felt his stomach drop as he looked over and saw Sollux, an anoying troll and the son of his father's matesprit. Next to him was a short horned angry looking female troll, and Dave Strider, a kid he couldn't stand from middle school.

"W-what the hell wwhat?" His fist clenched in his skirt,and he felt self hatred flit though him as he stuttered.

"OH MY GOG ERIDAN..." The female troll looked him up and down.

"Whaaat?" He glared, fighting the urge to just run off.

"OH- JUST.."

"ok now that is creepy." David said with a look of horror.

Oh cod oh cod he had expected this. He bit one painted lip trying to keep steady and not cry or run. 'Just keep pretending you don't know what their talking about' He tells himself. "D-did I stepp in something?"

"What the hell are you weariing?"

"The school uniform." He mummbles.

"YUP IM DONE. ERIDAN. SORRY BUT YOU ARE GOING TO DIE ALONE"

" Wwhaaat."He Whimperd, glubbing softly as he tried to collect himself, unable to stop a few tears that leaked out. 'oh cod no Eri don't cry infront of them' "Wwhy? That's so mean!" He didn't even KNOW that troll.

" AND A VIRGIN." She snarked.

"I- I am not a virgin ! " He lied, greatfull for the anger that is filling him. "You're the virgin!"

"WELLLL YES I AM AND I AM NOT ASHAMED! "

"Hey- hey look Dave, Karkae." Sollux changed the subject, pointing. "2ee there'2 the tran2fer 2tudent."

Dave looked over, Eridan following Sollux's line of sight. All he saw is a white human dressed in a black hoody

" Doe2n't he 2eem creepy?"

"I can hear you, thanks." The guy piped in.

Dave rolls his eyes. "Sol the only thing that's creepy to me is lil cal and what Eridan is wearing."

"HAHA, YEAH!" Karkae agreeed with a laugh.

"I'm fuckin beautiful so shut the fuck up!" Eridan growled before waveing at transfer student. "Hi - ignore them, in case you didn't figure it out there ignorant ass holes." He extend his hand "I'm Eridan Ampora."

"WOW ERIDAN FUCKING ASSHOLE AND MORE LIKE ERIDANA."

"At least I'm not cross dressing." Dave rolled his eyes.

"You're the ass hole ass hole! You're raggin on me for wwearin wwhat I wwant and now you all are picking on the poor new kid!"

The short horned troll growled kick Eridan in the face. "IM SO DONE!"

"OW!" He cried out in pain, yanking off his shoe and throwing it at her.

Karkae caught it effortlessly rolling her eyes before throwing it back, barely missing his head.

"There is something wrong with y'all weirdos." A human commented , coming around the corner.

"II'd rather bee weiird than boriing liike you."

"This isn't weird, it's psychotic." The human continued.

"SO FUCKING DONE WITH GUYS!" Karkae screams sudenly. "FUCKING PIGS.."

"GOOD ! LEAVE THAN!" Eridan glared at Karkae as he slipped his shoe back on, face still stinging.

"It's those kind of comments that make me glad I'm gay." The new human said.

"I swear to god I will touch all of you.." The hoody human threatened, much to Eridan's confusion.

"YOUR THE ONE WHO CAME HERE!" Karkae stomped twords him.

"ITS SCHOOL, I'M SUPOSED TO BE HERE!" Eridan rolled his eyes, not backing away.

"I MEAN THIS AREA"

"Your the one insulting people and kicking me!"

"NO HERE! WHERE WE ARE! IN THE HALL!"

The hoody human is suddenly beside the short horned troll with out having seemed to move. "I'm just gonna..." He placed his hand over the troll's mouth.

"3R1D4N ..." Mituna whimpered out his name walking up, a box of cigarettes clutched in his hand.

Eridan didn't stay to see anymore- he saw Mituna and Mitina and heads straight for him.

"1-1 D0N'7 KN0W 4NY0N3 WH0'5 H3R3." Mitina whimpered , instantly attaching her self to Eridans hand.

"You don't wwant to. " He whimpered. "Evverones being mean!" He sniffled. "And that troll- Karkae kicked me!"

Mitina sat down on the ground, head on her knees.

"YOU DESERVED IT!" Karkae yells.

"I DID NOT!" Eridan snapped back.

"Both of you stop!" The human with out the hoody, he believes someone referred to him a Jean – chimed in.

"Giirl2 giirl2 you're both pretty, now be quiiet." Sollux rolled his eyes.

"OKAY I AM JUST SKIPPING SCHOOL TODAY." Karkae growled. "FUCK THIS."

"It's ok because I'm pretty sure the teachers leave every other day." Jean commented.

"It's sunday dork." Eridan rolled his eyes.

"Sol you do realize you called Eridan pretty right?" Dave asked with raised eye brows.

"I am pretty.." Eridan pouted .

"Ugh II take that back." Sollux said, making a face.

"HA HA!" Karkae laughed loudly.

"There are hardly ever teachers here." The human in the hoddy commented.

"THEY DONT GIVE A FUCK." Karkae rolled her eyes as Jean walked away. "I SPRAY PAINTED ALL OVER THIS PLACE!"

Mitina whimpered scooting over to her brother. "50LLUX... 1 4M 50 C0NFU53D WH3R3 4M 1 5UPP053D 70 G0?"

Eridan was about to walk over to Tina, when he stops, smiling as he sees his father coming out of the hallway behind the loud, obnoxious, short horned troll.

Karkae is still mouthing of when he spoke cutting her off. "Heard you talking shit."

"Hell i only come here so i can escape the smuppets at my house." Dave groaned.

"OH GOD!" Karkae scooted away. "NOT YOU!"

"That's right karkae." Dualscar smiled, showing off his sharp teeth.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-" Karkae backed up even more. "FUCK!"

"Hey dad." Eridan waved, grinning at how the troll was reacting to the high bloods presence.

Eridan looked down at his phone to see Mitina texted him "H3LP"

He blinks looking up at her. She's still sitting on the ground, looking like she's on the verge of a panic attack.

"Thats your dad?!" Dave looked the huge highblood troll up and down.

"HE IS YOUR DAD!?" The female trolls eyes went from the petite, crosssdressing freshman to the large imposing high blood and back again.

"I'm her father." Dualscar nods.

Eridan made a metal note to tell him just cause he's dressed like a girl didn't mean he is one. Now is not the time though , instead he looks down at his phone finally replying to Mitinas text. "Help what?"

Dave was still looking back and forth between the two claiming to be related. "What the hell?!"

"I mean it's not that hard to tell." Dual looked at his son. The purple streak was there as well as the purple eyes. The bone structure was a dead give away and Eridan certainty had the same nose.

"I didn't knoww it wwas that much of a surprise." Eridan mumbled. He wore the Ampora symbol on all his shirts.

"Well the difference is one is hot the other is in a skirt." Dave chuckled.

Mitina text him again. "1M 4 50C14LLY 4WKW4RD 833 1N 7H15 H1V3 H3LP M3"

"fuck did i say that out loud ..." Dave groaned.

"Yes. You did." Dual laughed.

Eridan didn't stay to hear the rest of this. Mituna had his head on his knees still making a low pitched half growel half moaning noise and Mitina was looking at him with those big yellow eyes , mouthing 'help' repeatedly.

He walks forward too Mitina first, grabbing he rhand and pulling her along as he Moves twords Mituna , pulling them both away from the situation at top speed, not stopping until they where in a secluded part of the court yard. "Here ok? I figgured it'd be empty this time of day..." He looked down at his feet.

"5UR3" Mitina sat down and pulled her hood over her head.

"Wwhat's wwrong?" Eridan asked her. "And wwhy are you smokin' again?" He snapped at Mituna.

"N07H1N... Y0U KN0W 1 H4V3 50C14L 4NX137Y..." She whimpered.

"83C4U53 1 C4N ..." Mituna snapped, cutting her off.

"W3'LL, Y0U 5H0ULDN'7 7UN4." She whined looking at her brother before burring her face in her knees.

Eridan sat down next to her and patted her shoulder. "Aww, it's ok. Wwanna go to the parking lot aand we can all just skate?"

"5UR3." She looked up , smiling a bit. Eridan stood up , offering a hand to her. She took it, smiling as he helped her to her feet. "4ND 7UN4... 5M0K1NG 15N'7 477R4C71V3." She growled, dabbing at her wet eyes.

"You comin too mit?" Eridan asked, looking at the other Captor.

"W3LL 1 W45 W4N7 70 70 5M0K3 " He said as he pulled out the last cigaret in the pack , throwing the empty container on the ground before lighting it.

"Than skate and smoke." Eridan growled, picking up the litter and angrily stuffing it into his pocket. "I hope our fathers decide to come out at the same time and put this shit outta your head! "

Mitina just starts gagging and coughing as the smoke floats through the air. "UGH 1 C4N7 574ND 17!" She hurried away and out of site.

"Come on Tuna." Eridan said coursley, starting to follow her. "And put that shit out before you come in the school."

He stoped , noticing Tuna has started to cry. "Wha-what the fuck is wrong?" He pulled a tissue out of his purse wiping at his almost brothers eyes. "Jeguss christ..you two."

"15 7H15 WH47 1V3 83C0M3?!" Mituna screamed, throwing the cigarette and lighter and running off as the clock struck midnight


End file.
